I'll never let you go
by CDawsonn
Summary: Sequel. One shot. She thought that she'd be alone, now that he's gone. But she won't. He'll always be there for her.


**_I got inspired from Ghost's ending scene for this one shot, it's so beautiftul and emotionnal ! _**

**_Enjoy ! :)_**

* * *

She finally cried. She cried until she had no more tears left. Since she was rescued of the water, she forced herself to be strong, to keep the tears from falling. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. She had to be strong for him, for her Jack. She missed him so much. She would give anything to have him beside her just for one moment, safe and sound in her arms.

The Carpathia finally docked in New York on April 18th, and Rose was glad to be on dry land. On her way to the city, she paused in front of the Statue of Liberty, not caring if the pounding rain soaked her. Her hair was disheveled, and she was exhausted, but most of all, she felt dead inside. She should be with him, not alone.

She looked up at the sky, and the rain on her was perhaps a sign, as if she came to wash all the horror and sadness of the tragedy she witnessed that night, or maybe it was Jack's tears, pounding on her to let her know he would always be here for her. She felt the tears come up at the thought. Oh, he would have loved to be back in America with her, he would have proposed to her, they'd have children, watch them grow, and they would have lived happily together until their death, and even beyond.

An officer came to her, and asked for her name, and she answered him "Dawson, Rose Dawson" and she knew he approved by the rain on her. She put her hands in the pockets of the coat she wore, and felt something inside. In Cal's coat there was a pack of bills and the Heart of the Ocean. She couldn't believe it. Cal buying his way out of the boat, while 3rd class people and children were dying below decks? How typical of him.

She didn't really want to use his money, but what other choice she had? She made up her mind, she's would use some of the money and give the rest for charity, there were people who needed it more than her. And for the necklace, she thought about selling it, but she couldn't, it held so much memories of their love and the happy moments they spent together.

She finally found a cheap hotel to stay in, and she booked a room. The room was small, but enough for one person. There was a double bed, a dresser, a small desk, a small bathroom and a window overlooking the city. The wallpaper on the walls would need to be redone, and the floor cracked in places. But she didn't pay any attention. She just wanted to sleep, to forget for a moment the tragedy, and all the sadness and despair she had kept in her. Not bothering to eat, she undressed in her underwear, and quickly got into bed. She laid on her side, facing the window, hugging her pillow, and imagining herself in Jack's strong arms. She looked at the window, and a shooting star crossed the sky. Then, she couldn't take it anymore, she let out a sob, and the tears finally flowed from her eyes. She had endured so much in such a short time that she needed to release her sadness. She cried, soaking her pillow, crying her deceased lover's name over and over.

Then, out of nowhere, an soft white light appeared in front of the window, and a masculine silhouette loomed. She was crying too much to even notice. The spirit came closer to her, tears appearing in his eyes, and leaned over her, lightly grabbing her trembing shoulders to kiss her temple. She sat up in bed, her eyes red from crying, and she recognized this silhouette. She let out another sob, and smiled for the first time through her tears. Jack looked at her with a soft smile on his face and seemed to be crying too. He had a sort of white glow around him, making him look peaceful. Rose got out of the bed and went to him. They faced each other with tears in their eyes, and Jack's hand came to her cheek, brushing away the tears. She closed her eyes, cherishing the moment. After a while she opened them again, and wrapped her arms around him, crying into his neck. Jack caressed softly her hair, not wanting to let her go a second time.

"Oh Jack.. I miss you so much.." She finally managed to say between her sobs.

"Me too Rose" He said, his voice cracking, "I love you so much"

"I-I love you too.." She said, looking at him, "I know I promised you I wouldn't let go, but I don't know how I'll keep this promise without you.."

"Rose, you have to, I know it won't be easy, but you have to do me this honor, you'll be strong.." He paused, trying to keep his voice straight, "Even if I'm not here physically, I'll always be with you here" He pointed to her heart, "I'll be watching you from up there, I promise you" Rose let out another sob, touching his face. He took a shaky breath and leant his head against her shoulder. She put her hand into his hair, not wanting the moment to end. He lifted his head, grabbed her head with both of his hands and kissed her desperately on the mouth. She wanted to deepen the kiss, but knew he couldn't stay. They reluctantly pulled away from each other, and Jack hugged her close to his chest.

"I'll never let you go" He whispered softly into her ear.

"Neither will I" She answered back. She knew now that she could move on in peace, knowing he was there somehow. She would no longer feel alone, she knew he'd be always there, watching her. He reluctantly pulled away from the embrace, still holding her hands in his own.

"I have to go now" He said, a slight tear flowing down his cheek. She breathed deeply, not ready for him to leave. She put her hand on his cheek and crushed her lips on his.

"I'll be waiting for you" He said after the kiss, their forehead pressed against each other.

"Promised?" Her voice cracked slightly.

"Promised" He assured her, brushing a new tear with his thumb. He kissed her forehead a last time, and slowly backed away from her, still holding her hand. She instinctively followed him, and he kissed her hand like he did at the first class dinner, and smiled at her with his most charming smile of his, and she let out a soft but teary giggle at the memory. He winked at her, and slowly walked away from her, going back to where he came from, to wait for her. She watched him leave, overwhelmed by the tears. Then he disappeared into the moonlight, and another shooting star crossed the starry sky. She smiled through her tears. Even if he wasn't there anymore, he'd always be watching her, and she knew he would wait for her.

He may have died for her, but she would live for him.


End file.
